


Normal

by Rissa_rarity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Depressed Dan Howell, Depression, Emotes AU, Emotions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Friends, No one is a youtuber, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Phil is friends with oc, Phil is ocs ex, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, cuddeling, emote, felixandmarzialove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_rarity/pseuds/Rissa_rarity
Summary: Emotes are no less human than the Norms. But they were a bit different.Emotes have a single emotion they feel constantly, being near them or coming into physical contact temporarily spreads the emotion to others. Usually, the emotion is a positive one: Energized, comfortable, happiness...but one Emote got the short end of the stick. One person got the only negative emote in known history. That person, is Daniel Howell and his emote...is depression.More than anything, he wishes he could feel NORMAL.





	1. Preface pt 1 - Alone

Daniel Howell walked down the streets of London with his hands in his pockets and ear phones loud, brown eyes cast down at his feet. People shuffled by but he never looked up, too lost in his own head to worry about actually getting lost.

Besides, he’d lived in cold, rainy London for years now, ever since he moved out of his parent’s home in Manchester. Now twenty four, Dan was more alone than ever. His only companion was the voice in his head that berated him at every turn. Living in a constant darkness where the sun never showed its face. The shadows of his mind never letting up or giving him a moment’s peace.

But this wasn’t a standard case of depression like the norms could get. There truly was no end to his mental anguish, no brief moments of feeling alright or sense of accomplishment. No coping mechanism nor treatment would work for Dan, because he wasn’t a norm.

He was an Emote.

His emotion was depression, and by extension- all feelings or lack thereof that went along with it. His emote isolated him from childhood, no one wanted to feel it. No one wanted to feel the way Dan had for as long as he could remember. Being too close to him would make his emote affect others until they moved away. Those unfortunate enough to come into physical contact with Dan were even more affected by the unseen poison. Touching him made the effect stronger and last longer after physical contact was lost.  
Because of that, Dan made sure to keep his distance from others – Norms and Emotes alike. In school, he quickly learned that he wasn’t wanted. Even the teachers showed a clear distaste for his presence. Knowing, for a fact, that his mere existence was hurting others tore him up even more than normal when he thought about it.

And, boy, did he think about it.

Dan’s parents were as supportive as they could be. Offering all the physical contact they felt they could after being around him for eighteen years- a hug from each of them on his birthday and Christmas, plus one handshake from his father after graduating high school. Dan wanted more, but knew better than to ask. He didn’t want to hurt his parents any more than his emotion already did.

Being as they came from old money, there was never a shortage of what they called ‘options’ for him. They tried therapy, medicines and even considered witchcraft for moment, not wanting to concede the fact that nothing could be done. Dan was an Emote, and nothing could change that.  
Oh how he envied the other Emotes, the normal ones. Those that were constantly energized, focused or god forbid joyous. Those whose presence was not only wanted, but welcomed by all of those around them. A world of Norms and Emotes, and Dan just had to be the one freak with a negative Emote. 

What he didn’t know, at the time, was that there is a positive to every negative. And he was about to meet his.


	2. Preface pt 2 - Grin and Bear it

Avianna entered the living room, cold can in hand. “Here you go, dad!” she smiled, holding out the can to her already plenty drunk father. “About damn time, you useless bitch.” He sneered, trying to snatch the can from her but only knocking it to the floor where it opened and sprayed all over the stain covered carpet.

“God damn it! You really are good for nuthin but makin me money. Clean up this fucking mess before Larry gets here!”   
“Sure thing, dad.” The blonde smiled, though she felt a prick in the back of her mind. The feeling didn’t register, so she couldn’t give it a name no matter how hard she tried. For as long as she could remember, she felt a twinge whenever her parents would spit venomous words at her-something they did near constantly.  
Due to her Emote, she was unable to process and deal with whatever feelings hid in the corners of her subconscious. She was stuck in a constant loop of happiness, euphoria even, on the rare occasion she really was happy. 

On one hand, she never cried or complained but instead managed to see the sunshine in every situation. On the other…she felt like the mystery feelings were piling up and building pressure like a volcano. But, being an Emote, she was unable to vent them or get any sort of relief. She’d made several attempts over the years to talk to her reflection about them, but everything out of her mouth was somehow positive and uplifting. It was impossible to find the words.

Avianna was always well liked, though mostly for her rare emote. Her parents banked on that in fact, literally. Both would ‘rent out’ their daughter for set periods of time to friends or even strangers who paid good money to experience complete happiness. Sometimes they’d just sit next to her, or hold her hand. Other times, the men in particular, would get a bit…handsy. 

Again, she’d get a prick at the back of her mind though she couldn’t think of anything rude or discouraging to say. So she’d remain silent as her stomach twisted at each touch, with a smile on her face.

Grin and bear it was her inner motto. It was her way of life, she knew nothing else.

**Ding dong**

“Go get the fuckin door.” Her father kicked her hip hard enough to knock her to the floor. She got up and dusted herself off, sure a bruise was going to form but keeping her sunny disposition. “You got it!” 

Soon, the seventeen year old was sitting in her bedroom on the lap of a stinky forty-something man who kept running his grubby hands all over her torso and hips with a glossy look in his eye.

Avianna sat still, safely in her mental safe place as shadows lurked in the corners.

Grin and bear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction to our main girl. I tried to make it so that Dan's problems are all in his head while his life has actually been pretty good, while she is in the opposite situation.
> 
> Also something to keep in mind that will come up later is that she is only SEVENTEEN. (UK age of consent is 16 but that's not the issue. None of that for a while. Slow burn ftw!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this one, leave a comment or kudos if you think I should continue this!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and checkout my other works for: Dan and Phil, KickthePJ, Jacksepticeye and Markiplier!


End file.
